The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector systems having PCB connector footprints for electrical connectors.
Some electrical systems utilize electrical connectors, such as header assemblies and receptacle assemblies, to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. Some known electrical connectors include a housing holding signal contacts and ground shields providing electrical shielding for the signal contacts. The signal contacts and the ground shields include mounting portions, such as eye of the needle pins, terminated to the circuit board. The circuit board includes signal vias and ground vias to receive the mounting portions.
Circuit board layout and design is complicated, particularly for high density electrical connectors and on circuit boards having multiple components mounted thereto. It is desirable to reduce the number of layers in a circuit board to reduce costs of the circuit board. Routing of the traces is difficult in some circuit boards. Additionally, as the connectors become smaller, the footprints of the connectors are smaller providing less space on the circuit board for providing the vias and routing the traces.
A need remains for a PCB connector footprint and circuit layout for terminating high speed, high density electrical connectors.